The Berrisford Agenda
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Alec and Logan have a little chat. Alec and Logan slash. Spoilers for The Berrisford Agenda. COMPLETE


_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, Logan or Alec (as much asI would want to)._

The Berrisford Agena

There were 3 identical spots on the wall directly opposite the armchair. Alec had been sat in the chair staring at them for hours. They were starting to look similar to the constellation Orion's Belt - except they weren't shiny. And they weren't stars.

He wearily rubbed his hand across his face, trying to rid his mind of the image of Rachel lying comatose. A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, startling him. He must have been so trapped in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard the door open. His soldier reflexes kicked in and before the intruder knew what was happening Alec had jumped up and twisted the other's arm painfully behind the back. "Whoa!" Logan cried in a mixture of surprise and pain. "You're a little jumpy."

Alec's eyes widened in surprise as he realised that the intruder was Logan. "Oh god, Logan!" he exclaimed, releasing Logan. "I'm so sorry."

Logan smiled at him and rubbed his wrist where Alec had grabbed him. "I was going to ask if you were okay, but I think you've already answered my question."

Alec sighed and threw himself down on the couch. "Did Max send you here to check on me?" he sneered.

Logan raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down on the couch next to Alec. "Don't be daft," he laughed. _"I _was worried about you. Max told me that you said you were fine. But you don't seem fine to me," Logan added, putting a hand on Alec's arm.

Alec sighed again and looked into Logan's hazel eyes. It made him feel a little bit better when he saw genuine concern shining back at him - Logan was concerned about _him_. "I don't think I am," he admitted softly.

Logan smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Alec, drawing him closer to his body. Alec closed his eyes and rested his head on Logan's shoulder. "You want to talk about it?" Logan asked quietly, running his hand through Alec's hair.

"Not really," Alec replied quietly.

Logan didn't push Alec into talking, he just ran his hand soothingly up and down the transgenic's back.

"I killed her," Alec whispered into Logan's shoulder after about fifteen minutes of silence.

"What happened?" Logan asked quietly, his hand never stopping moving.

"Her father had gained some damaging information on Manticore. They wanted someone to get close enough to him to find out exactly how much he knew about what Manticore was really doing behind closed doors. Just pure luck that I was the one picked for the assignment," Alec laughed humourlessly. Logan reached out with his other hand and took Alec's in his.

"They taught me how to play the piano," Alec continued after a few moments of looking at their entwined hands. "I was to pretend to be Rachel's piano teacher. I hunted down the real instructor that had been hired and I killed him. I killed him, Logan, without so much as a second thought."

"You did what you had to do," Logan whispered, stroking the back of Alec's hand with his thumb. "If you hadn't have eliminated him, he would have blown your cover and then you would probably have been killed."

Alec lifted his head from Logan's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Yeah," he said quietly. Logan could see that there were a few tears on Alec's cheeks. He smiled slightly and gently wiped them away before Alec leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Logan's lips before resting his head back on Logan's shoulder. Logan waited in silence for Alec to continue the story, which he did after a few moments. "Everyone believed I was him. Simon. He was called Simon. I remember the first time I saw Rachel, she had just finished tennis practice and going to have tea on the patio with her father. She looked so beautiful. So young and innocent. As soon as I saw her I knew the assignment was going to be more difficult than I thought.

"Practice went smoothly at first. She was a real quick study. I remember teaching her something I made up myself, her fingers were flying across the keys and she knew it after the first time." Logan didn't interrupt, he just listened in silence. He could tell that Alec wasn't really with him - the other man was obviously lost in his own thoughts and memories - he just knew that Alec _needed _to talk about what had happened. "The first time we kissed was at a dinner party. Manticore was pushing me to gather more Intel on her father but she persuaded me to sneak away with her. We went swimming."

"Skinny dipping?" Logan smirked.

Alec lifted his head and grinned at Logan. "No," he retorted. "We were in our underwear," he chuckled. "It wasn't long after that Manticore ordered me to eliminate both her father and Rachel. I tried to talk them into allowing me to let Rachel live but they were adamant that they needed both of them gone. I wired a bomb together and rigged it to the underside of the car early one morning. He was due to take Rachel to school, Manticore knew that, so I was to blow the car when they both got it. When I'd planted the bomb, I realised that I couldn't go through with killing her. I ran into the house, knowing that she would be making her way down to the car. I tried to get her to leave with her father but she wouldn't listen to me. I didn't want to tell her the truth about why I wanted her to leave but she demanded to know what was going on so I explained that I was sent to kill him. I tried to tell her that I couldn't go through with it but she wouldn't listen to me and she ran out to the car. I tried to follow her and stop her from going near it but before I could get near her the car exploded. Manticore sent someone to check up on me and they detonated the bomb instead of me. I thought she was dead, Logan," Alec said, his voice breaking slightly as tears splashed onto Logan's shoulder.

"But she survived," Logan reminded him gently.

"Yeah," Alec agreed. "But not really. She's been in a coma ever since. All this time, I thought that she was dead but she was still there, sleeping in the same bed she lost her virginity to me in."

"You slept with her?" Logan asked in surprise. He hadn't known about that.

Alec looked at Logan, a grin on his face at the look of surprise on Logan's face. "Of course I did. I mean, look at me. How could anyone resist this?" he asked cockily.

Logan laughed and shook his head. "I have no idea," he chuckled. "At least you got to say goodbye," Logan said, turning serious again.

"Even if she never knew that I never wanted to kill her," Alec whispered, looking away from Logan.

"Hey," Logan whispered, putting his hand underneath Alec's chin and turning his head back to face Logan. "I think she knows."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just because she couldn't answer you or respond to what you said when you said goodbye doesn't mean her soul wasn't still in the room. I think she heard what you said and I'm sure she forgives you and understands that you had to do what you had to do."

Alec stared at him before sighing. "God, how can you be so understanding? I've just admitted to you that I'm technically guilty of second degree murder and you're just sitting there like it's no big deal."

Logan smiled and squeezed Alec's hand slightly. "It's no big deal to me. I can't even begin to imagine what they made you do at Manticore. But that's why I get why you did it. You were told to. If you had said no they would have killed you. You tried to save her, you weren't the ones that detonated the bomb. Therefore it wasn't all on you."

Alec smiled and leant closer to Logan. "Thank you," he whispered, covering Logan's lips with his own. "For listening to me."

"It's okay," Logan smiled, "I wasn't really listening anyway," he joked.

Alec rolled his eyes and playfully elbowed Logan in the ribs. He sighed contently as he settled back into Logan's arms. "You staying the night?" Alec whispered.

"If you want me to," Logan replied just as quietly.

"I want you to," Alec agreed. "I love you, Logan."

Logan grinned and pressed a gentle kiss on Alec's temple. "Love you too, Alec."

"Just don't tell Max," the both chorused, grinning at each other.

The End


End file.
